Novendec
Novendec, a chickadee, is the bird spirit representing creativity and the number 19. Personality Anise is wild, high-spirited, and joyous. She has a very kindhearted and cheerful demeanor, rarely seen without a smile on her face. Anise also has a rebellious nature, taking orders from nobody but herself for the most part. She works better by herself than with others, struggling when having to cooperate in a group. Human Appearance Anise has pinkish red hair worn in a messy bob, held out of her face by a pair of blue clips. She is short, standing at around 5’4, with a thin, agile frame. She wears a blue crop top and gray shorts, accompanied by blue sneakers and a white jacket with purple accents. Her skin is slightly tanned, and a splash of freckles cover her cheeks, dotting her shoulders as well. Her left shoulder is decorated with the tattoo of a snake, starting at her wrist and winding its way up her arm. Alter-Spirit Appearance Anise’s Alter Spirit looks exactly the same, but with a pair of red wings sprouting from her back. Origin Story Anise and her sister Lotus were both the ‘daughters’ to the spirit Triakin, not related to him by blood, but raised by him as if they were his children. The two of them eventually left the spirit realm, Anise travelling with her sister around the world. While Lotus wanted to explore nature, however, Anise wished to see more of humanity and human civilization, causing the two of them to part ways after a while. However, Anise discovered that humans were building a suspicious research facility near the bridge to the spirit realm, and chose to intervene with them. By doing this, she broke the rules of the spirit’s realm, as spirits are not supposed to tell humans information about the spirit realm or the spirits. Anise failed to convince the humans to leave the facility, and was thus deemed a criminal in the spirit realm as well, forcing her to go into hiding. Carnelian, the executioner of the spirit realm, eventually discovered Anise’s whereabouts, however. She successfully managed to kill the bird, then leaving as she believed her work to be finished. However, with her dying breath, Anise managed to fuse her body with the body of a nearby human, thus living on from within his body. This human’s name was Yin, and the two of them quickly grew a strong bond. With the help of Lotus and Yin, Anise was eventually able to recover and restore her own body, returning to her status as a bird spirit. However, as the first Quindex Game had then taken place in the location Anise had previously attempted to shut down, the bird spirits of the spirit realm understood what she had been attempting to do, and forgave her crimes. As such, Anise and Yin returned to the spirit realm and Anise returned to her previous life as a spirit. Abilities Anise can manipulate the color of objects as they are viewed by others, though this effect is temporary. She can also use this ability to temporarily blind someone, rendering their eyes incapable of seeing until the effect wears off. Other Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyQ9gSMwopg&list=LLqLH18mdnBqHlctRVMl_TUQ&index=33 Voice Actor: Corina Boettger Category:Bird Spirits Category:Spirits